The Only Exception
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: Backstabbing, broken hearts, and losing friends is a part of Hogwarts. When Ginny get the right in the middle of it, getting married seems like a pretty good deal. The question is to whom is she marrying?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in first person so please review and tell me if you think I should continue this story or not :)**

_**Chapter One**_

As I walked down the isle, the long white train flowing behind me, I thought back to the last few weeks: All the friends I lost. All the friends I gained. The backstabbing and the heartache. Everything had led up to this moment, a moment I would never have thought would happen in my life, much less when I was sixteen. I looked forward and met my mother's teary gaze. She had in no way been happy about this, much less approve. But this was my choice, our choice. I looked up into the eyes of the man standing at the alter, smiling brightly at him as I walked closer and closer to him. Finally, when I was next to him, handing my best friend my boquet, I turned to him. He smiled down at me, his eyes bright. He took my hands in his, leaning down to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing against my neck ever so softly, causing chills to run up my spine. "I love you, Ginny."

I walked through the corridors silently, it being just past nine at night. I knew I should probably get back to the common room, but I already attempted, and failed, to fall asleep. There was only a month left of school. It had gone by so quickly, and as suddenly as a hurricane, the end would be upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh, come here my sweet," I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Filtch's voice from just around the corner. I looked around the corridor I was in and saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts room to my right. I ducked inside it quickly, shutting it quietly and locking it with my wand.

I stood there for a minute, breathing hard as I tried to listen to Filtch's footsteps walk by. When his steps dissapeared completely, I let myself relax.

"Hiding from someone?"

I turned around swiftly, taking out my wand and pointing it towards the voice, the Bat-Boogy hex on the tip of my tongue.

"Calm down, Gin," Harry chuckled at her wand, sliding off a desk in the middle of the room. "It's only me."

I wondered how I hadn't recognised his voice the first time, hadn't it been running through my head since I was ten years old?

"Harry," I said, relieved, lowering my wand and placing it back inside my robes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same question but I would be amazed if our answers weren't the same. I couldn't sleep," he shrugged and walked towards her, leaning against the wall.

For some reason, I couldn't fully relax, something was wrong and I could feel it. "I couldn't sleep either..." I told him, narrowing my eyes.

"I guessed as much. One normally wouldn't be walking around the school after hours unless they couldn't sleep, or are pulling a prank, like your brothers did all their years at Hogwarts." I nodded my head slowly.

"Or they're up to something...something they wouldn't want anyone else to know about," I added with a suspicious glance at him.

"Or they would want only one person to know about," Harry said softly, pushing himself off the wall, walking towards me. "Many people come out late at night most of the time to either snog or shag, you know."

I did know, only too well. Dean had brought me to empty classrooms all the time for a quick shag. It wasn't always, if ever the best way to do it but it was...nice somehow, the fact that you were sneaking around, doing two things your shouldnt do at the same time.

"And you brought that up why?" I asked in a whisper, finding that somehow Harry had backed me up against the cold stone wall.

"I just thought you should know," he said, running a finger down her cheek softly, lust overwhelming his gaze as he looked down at me.

I felt my spine-and the rest of my body, quiver at his touch, looking into his eyes as he slowly, ever so slowly leaned down to me.

I felt as if my body had exploded as I imagined fireworks as he kissed me, softly at first. As the seconds went by, he deepened the kiss before he pulled back, smiling.

"Ginny," his mouth moved but the voice that came out wasn't his.

"Ginny," the voice said again. I felt my world spin around and around, making me dizzy.

I shot up in my bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Hermione stood above me, looking at my face worriedly. "Gin, are you okay?"

I groaned, falling back against the bed. "Mione! You ruined the perfect dream ever!" I whined.

**Muahahaha I wanted to be evil...SORRY! :) So review, favorite it and me, but only if you want to. PEER PRESSURE IS BAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, any of my stories and I'm really sorry, I've been going through a lot in the real world and have had total writers block on all of my stories, whether they be on fanfiction or stories with my friends.**

**I'm leaving in August, the 23rd more specifically for the Navy, I'm heading off to Great Lakes, Illinois so I want to complete all the stories that I have up on here so when I get back, or get internet, I can write some new stories. If anyone would like to help me write any of the stories, besides **_Hogwarts Royalty_**,**_ Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**, and **_Elemental Twins_**, that would be a huge help. Please comment this story or send me a message. I'd be eternally grateful!**


End file.
